FCoE is known as a technique for encapsulating frames of FC (Fiber Channel) over Ethernet (trademark). Although the FCoE uses Ethernet (trademark) for physical layers (MAC and Ethernet header), by using FC for upper layers, it is possible to effectively utilize the resources on FC.
The following Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of generating a fiber channel communication by the host bus adapter (HBA) module of a device connected on a network, and converting the fiber channel communication into an Ethernet (trademark) communication to send the same by the FCoE module of the device connected on the network.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2011-508523 A
In an FCoE-based storage system, considering fault tolerance, the host and the storage are connected, generally, through a plurality of paths. In such a storage system, when any failure occurs in the storage, the host carries out a path switching by a path switch program if the path switch program is installed.
Therefore, conventionally, the storage did not initiatively control the path switching. Further, if the host did not install a path switch program, then it was not possible to carry out the path switching.